The invention relates generally to a work-holding chuck with quick-release jaws.
An adjustable chuck of the type in widespread use for gripping workpieces of different sizes typically includes a plurality of jaws that are radially movable to grip and release a workpiece. The jaws are typically configured for retaining a specific workpiece. Thus, the jaws are changed to grip different workpieces. Unfortunately, the process of changing the jaws is time consuming. Therefore, reducing jaw reconfiguration time may improve operational efficiency of the machining apparatus to which the chuck is attached.